Hope
by Epinephrine
Summary: After losing to Red, Kotone gives up all hope. Green comes to the rescue, and when he leaves, she wants only to see him. Green/Kotone Rated T because I'm a chicken.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**

* * *

**

"Kotone?" The petite girl didn't move under her blanket. The room was dark and the blinds were closed. "It's morning. Are you going to wake up today?" The girl blinked several times under her blanket, unable to find her voice. Finally, she heard her door close and she sat up.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and walked to her bathroom. Her Eevee hopped off of her bed and followed. Kotone squinted as she turned on the light. Glancing into her mirror, she froze.

The girl had spent a week in her room, eating very little. She was flushed, and bags decorated the skin under her eyes. Her brown eyes showed little spark. Her pigtails were gone and her brown hair just tumbled over her shoulders. She looked dead, and she blamed Red. His Pikachu took out every one of her Pokemon. She saw the sympathy shine in his eyes after the match, but it wasn't enough for her. Quickly, she brushed her teeth.

She heard her PokeGear ring and she rushed to her bed to get it. She didn't bother to check who it was. Her voice cracked as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kotone!" A voice cried. It was Hibiki. He was the only person, other than her mom, who had spoken to her this entire week. "Remember Kris? Well, we're dating now!" She could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Really?" She forced out, not caring that much. "That's wonderful, Hibiki. I have to go." And she ended the call. Her Eevee looked up at her, sadly. Kotone sighed and walked back to the bathroom to take a shower. This time, Eevee didn't follow.

Kotone stripped down stepped into the shower, letting the hot water hit her back. Silver didn't contact her. And it's not like he cared anyway. She felt the water get cooler and quickly washed herself. When she stepped out of the shower, she could hear voices from downstairs. She quickly she towel dried her hair and slipped into a new pair of pajamas. She scooped up her Eevee and as she walked toward her door, it opened and the lights went on. She froze.

Standing in front of her was the leader of Viridian Gym. This was Green. Her jaw dropped and his brown eyes shone in amusement. She remembered their battle and how easy it was. She remembered how excited she got after it and how he smiled, pleased with her happiness. She watched him drop into the chair at her computer. Kotone continued to stand there and gawk at the handsome man.

"Kotone," He finally said, running a hand through his messy hair. "How've you been?" She tried not to snap at him as she replied.

"I've been fine," She looked down at her Eevee who was cuddling against her. "Why are you here?"

He shrugged, stretching his legs out to inspect his jeans. She watched the man shove his hands in his jacket pockets. She shook her head slightly, but not much to gain his attention. Why was she watching him? She was only fourteen and this guy, he was nineteen.

"Kotone," He said her name again, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. The way he said it bothered her. "What are you doing to yourself?"

"Nothing," She snapped. "I'm doing nothing."

"That's exactly it!" He jumped up. Their eyes locked and Kotone could feel her heart beat in her ears. She didn't need this. Her mother had been coming into her room every night telling her the same thing over and over again. His eyes softened as she bit her lip. "Where's the girl I battled?"

"I can't do it," Kotone murmured, voice shaking. She turned toward her bed and sat on the edge of it. Eevee jumped on into her lap. "He made beating me look easy."

Green walked over to sit next to the girl. He hesitantly brought his hand up to rest on her shoulder closest to him. She glanced to her left at him. He looked deep in thought. Kotone sighed softly.

"You can do it," He said, making her look up at him. He wasn't looking at her. His eyes were focused on something across the room. "The Kotone I battled would not have given up. She would've trained and kept trying." He looked at the small girl and smiled. A smile tugged at her lips.

"You're right," She whispered. Eevee crawled across Kotone's and into Green's. It snuggled against him, purring into his shirt.

"I know I'm right," Green shrugged, grinning. His hand moved to her shoulder, the one farthest from him, and squeezed it. His eyes fell upon a clock on her bedside table. "I have to go. You know where to find me, Kotone." Eevee jumped off of his lap, onto the floor. He stood up and walked toward her door.

"Wait!" Kotone called out, jumping up from her bed. As he turned around, he felt the girl collide into his chest. Her arms wrapped around him, and tightened when they hit the ground. Green sat straight up, rubbing his head.

"Kotone," He grumbled, glancing at her. She was between his legs with her arms around him and her face in his chest. "I could've given you a hug if you wanted." She looked up with a huge grin and his heart skipped a beat.

"I'm sorry," She said, giggling. He felt his face turn a light pink and he looked away. She pulled back and stood up, holding a hand out for him. He took it and got up.

They said goodbye and Kotone ran to her closet. She knew what she was going to do. She glanced out of her window for a moment to catch Green walking away from her house. She smiled. Oh, she knew _exactly _what to do.

A month finally passed, and Kotone had beaten Red at last. It was a close battle, and when it ended, Kotone felt excited. Red didn't say a thing to her as she finished the battle, only flashing a charming smile that disappeared almost as quickly as he did.

Kotone's task now was to find Green. That's all she wanted to do. She had to thank him, because without him, she wouldn't have left her room. Viridian Gym was empty, and Professor Oak had no clue where he was. Kotone stood in front of his house, gulping. She softly knocked on the door, Eevee in her arms, and when it opened, she tried not to let her jaw drop.

A girl stood in the doorway, a smile on her gorgeous face. Kotone was at a loss for words. She didn't know who this girl was. She looked too young to be Green's mother. She didn't look much like Green, expect for her brown eyes. They were the same as his. Her dark hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail.

"Hi," The girl said, happily. "I'm Nanami, Green's sister." If Kotone's jaw could drop lower, it would. She knew who this was. She remembered hearing her win a contest awhile back. "You're a friend of my brother, right?" She giggled slightly, inspecting Kotone.

Kotone blushed. She wanted to impress him, so she wasn't wearing what she normally would. Her brown hair was pulled back in a messy bun, with her side bangs framing her face. She was wearing a baby blue sundress that made her look a bit more mature. Hanging from her shoulder was her bag.

"Yes," Kotone said, politely. "I was wondering if you knew where he was." Nanami grinned, and nodded. Kotone smiled, excited.

"Since today is Sunday, I'm positive that he's at the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City," The coordinator glanced at a clock inside of the house. "I'm sure he's there now. I'll give you his number." Kotone nodded, putting it in her PokeGear. "Are you his girlfriend?" This caused the girl to blush and shake her head quickly.

"Oh," Nanami said, slightly disappointed. "I remember my brother leaving a month ago to visit a girl. He said she was important to him. I don't remember her name, but, he did say she lived in Johto. What's your name?"

"My name's Kotone," The petite girl stammered. Nanami's face lit up like a light bulb.

"Yes! You're the girl he visited," She giggled. "You're really cute. No wonder my brother has taken a liking to you. Well, good luck trying to find my brother." Kotone nodded and walked away, hugging her Eevee close.

"Eevee," Kotone murmured, making the pokemon look up at her. It had been waiting for a berry. "I don't think I can go see him." Eevee stood up in her arms and put its paws on her cheeks, looking her in her eyes. It made a few noises, but Kotone understood.

_You can do this._

Finally, Kotone made it to Saffron City with the help of her bird pokemon. Eevee nestled itself in her bag, eating berries. The girl felt her knees wobble beneath her and her stomach do flips. Her heart was beating loudly and she wondered how people couldn't hear from miles away. Her shaking hand pushed the door open and froze. There he was, talking casually to Sabrina who was on her way out. She saw them say goodbye. Sabrina walked passed her, and winked.

Green watched Sabrina and noticed someone else. The girl slowly walked up to him, nervously. It was Kotone. She looked beautiful. She stood in front of him, taking a particular interest in her shoes. Eevee poked it's head out of Kotone's bag and watched the two.

"I defeated Red," Kotone finally said, looking up at him. He felt a grin slowly form on his face. "I wouldn't have if you hadn't paid me a visit. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Green nodded. "Did you come for a rematch?"

"No, just to thank you, but after meeting your sister," Kotone said slowly. "I have a question." Green stood there, thinking. Did Nanami know Kotone? He froze.

"_Nanami, I'm going to Johto." He said, pulling a bag over his shoulder._

"_Why?" She asked him, watching him._

"_I'm paying a girl a visit."_

"_Oh!" Nanami squealed. "Is she your girlfriend?" A blush lit up his face and he shook his head quickly. He had no time for that kind of stuff._

"_No," He mumbled. "It's Kotone." Nanami had heard of her. "I'm going to talk some sense into her. She's really important to me, Nanami."_

"What's your question?" He asked, slightly nervous.

"Well," Kotone gently put her bag on the floor and her eevee watched the scene. "How important am I to you?" She slowly walked closer to him, grinning. Green narrowed his eyes, trying not to lose his cool.

"Kotone," He looked down at her Eevee. "I don't think-"

He felt her soft lips against his. He slowly closed his eyes giving in. Her hands made their way to the back of his neck and she continued to stand on her toes. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer against him.

This wasn't Kotone's first kiss. She shared that with Silver a year or two back. The red haired boy didn't kiss back. It was more of a one-sided romance at the time. She knew he cared about her now, but he was too busy for her.

They pulled away from each other, both shocked with their actions. Green didn't dare move his hands from her waist. Kotone continued to run her fingers through his hair. This was perfect for both of them. Sure, Kotone was fourteen and Green was nineteen. This only meant he had a lot to teach her.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh, look! Another Green/Kotone written on a snow day while I'm sick. To be honest, I kinda can't see Kotone not giving up. Except, I can. Make sense? Not really. I adore Eevee and decided that Kotone need a sweet, furry buddy. Yes, I am quite aware of the age difference, but it's not _that_ bad when they're older. And get married. And have babies.


End file.
